An Anthology of Humor shorts
by IPreferKooper-Koops-Koopakevic
Summary: A compilation of humor shorts created by me and IPreferParakarry-Zackovic. Enjoy and please review! (There's no more coming out, since this account no longer writes)
1. Introduction

**Humor Shorts: Intoduction**

Pozdravi FanFiction! And welcome to my first FanFic! This one is going to be written between me and my closest mate Zackovic. It's a collection of Humor Shorts revolving around Mario, Luigi, Toad, Bowser, Hammer Bro and a few other characters. Zackovic and I will write down these shorts whenever inspirations hit us, and they may not make sense to everyone or even be very long, we estimate about 100-500 words per short.

Without further ado, let's proceed with the funnies!  
**KoopaKevic van (out. Yes, I tend to type in Croatian when I want to.).**


	2. Deleted

**Short 1: Deleted**

**A few weeks ago, Zackovic played around with his N64 Emulator and his Paper Mario game file, which caused Mario to lose his feet. Basically, this story wrote itself.**

**DELETED**

It was late night on Mushroom Kingdom, but the Mario Bros were still awake at their home. Luigi was washing his dishes, while Mario was typing down some of his biography on their computer.

Luigi turned on the kitchen faucet and lathered his cleaning sponge with soap. He brought up his first plate to clean when he heard Mario shout.  
"NO,NO,NO!NO!NOOO!" Mario yelled from his bedroom. Luigi didn't bother to look up or even pause, because frankly, the shouting had been happening since Mario had started writing his Bio.  
"Luigi help!" Mario begged. "I deleted my leg!"  
"Don't be an attention hog, Mario." Luigi said flatly, not looking up from his dishes. Luig heard a stumbling sound as he could tell Mario was coming closer.  
"No, seriously Luigi! I deleted my leg!" Mario shouted. Luigi heard a slip and heard Mario fall, but still didn't look up and continued washing his dishes even when things fell silent.  
"Still not looking." Luigi said nonchalantly.

**END.**


	3. Bowser's Castle

**Okay, this is my real first fanfic, and it's a quick story about what Bowser should really have been done in Super Mario.**

**BOWSER'S CASTLE**

Bowser looked around the main hall of his castle in pride. This time, when Mario came to try to defeat him, he would be up against not only a large army but a series of hidden traps. Bowser turned to his nearby Hammer Bro assissant.  
"Well, this castle is certainly ready for Mario now." Bowser boasted. "What do you think, Hammer Bro?"  
"Well..." Hammer Bro began.  
Bowser frowned at his minion. "What is it?" He said with a hint of reproach.  
Hammer Bro pointed to a nearby open door. "See that door over there? The one with no star number?" Hammer Bro asked.  
"Yes." Bowser answered.  
"Why don't we just put a number on it?" Hammer Bro offered. "That way, Mario can't open it. If Mario can't go through that door, he can't get any stars. And if he can't get any stars, he can't explore the castle and beat you. Putting a Star Number on that door basically guarantees us victory."  
Bowser thought about this, before the realization struck him.  
"That...is...BRILLIANT!" Bowser proclaimed.  
So if anyone wonders how a certain Hammer Bro got picked as 'Henchman of the Month', you now know the answer.

**MARIO LOGIC.**


	4. Ain't no party like a Mario Party

**Right, this one felt a little weird to create, but no matter.**

**Mario Party**

Toad walked along Koopa Beach with Luigi. The sun was bright and the water was clean and clear. It was a Saturday morning, but Toad hadn't expected Luigi to be on the beach.  
"So Luigi, why did you come down here?" Toad asked.  
Luigi sighed. "Mario's hosting a Mario Party this weekend."  
This surprised Toad. "How come you didn't go? I thought you liked Mario Party."  
"Yeah, well, recently Mario's upped the tempo, and as a result his parties tend to get a little..." Luig raised his hands and moved them slightly. "..._out of hand._"  
"Like how?" Toad asked.

Luigi's memory took him back to his most recent party. He was balancing on a tightrope with two buckets on either side of a rod clutched in his hands. This itself would be fine, except that he and his friends were balncing thirty feet above a pool of lava.  
"MARIO!" Luigi shouted, soaked in sweat from heat and tension. "When you do stuff like this, this isn't a party anymore!"  
Mario stood above his friends on a floating platform with an evil smile across his face.  
"But if you survive, you'll win coins." Mario snickered, rubbing his hands incessantly.

Luigi returned from his memory and shuddered. Toad raised an eyebrow, if he had one.  
"That bad?" he asked.  
Luigi nodded. "Yeah."

**REALITY OF MARIO PARTY.**


	5. Bruise like a Peach

**Heard Zackovic is feeling down. Get well soon mate!**

**Bruise like a peach.**

It was a rather quiet day in Mushroom City. Traffic was not too bad, so Mario, Luigi and Peach were able to cruise through Mushroom City without much problem.  
Soon, they pulled up to a red light at an intersection. Luigi watched each car pass by, before glancing at Mario on his left and Peach on his far left. He thought of a great idea, biting his lip as it curled into a smile. He gave his brother a punch on the shoulder.  
"Punchie!" he said, smiling.  
Mario winced and cupped his shoulder with his left hand and turned to his brother.  
"Luigi, you know I bruise like a peach." He complained.  
Peach only sighed, shaking her head.

END


	6. Game Boy SP

**I should really update more often.**

**Game Boy Phone (continuation from the Mario Party short)**

Toad and Luigi continued walking along Koopa Beach. Toad was playing Super Mario on his GameBoy Advance SP. Luigi examined the SP from his distance.  
"You know, it kind of reminds me of a mobile phone." Luigi said.  
"Well, I can actually use it like one." Toad replied.  
"Really?" Luigi asked, surprised. "How come you've never talked about it?"  
"For some reason, I can only call Bowser with it." Toad said, frowning. "Man, that dude's a grouch."  
Luigi nodded. Why did the SP only call Bowser? Geez.

Later that day, Toad and Luigi were enjoying a chat at a nearby coffee shop, when Toad's phone rang. Without paying much attention, Toad took out his SP and hit a small green button on it.  
"Uh, Toad?" Luigi said.  
Toad answered the call. "Hello?" His eyes widened when he got a reply on the line. "Bowser?!" He asked, shocked. He looked at his SP, realizing he had answered the wron device. He groaned and put the SP back to his ear to continue talking. "What? No, I haven't seen the princess." He replied.  
"We saw her this morning." Luigi whispered as a reminder.  
'Shut up.' Toad mouthed. Then he turned back to his SP. "Uh, perhaps you should ask Mario, dude." Toad offered, before waiting for a few seconds. "Okay, bye." Toad said. He sighed and hung up. "I really got to stop answereing the Game Boy." He said. "But it sounds, feels and looks the same as my regular phone."  
Luigi facepalmed.

End.


	7. Bathrooms

**Kind of rushed this one, but this idea would NOT die quietly.**

**Bathroom Confusion**

Wario walked down the hallway that led to the public restrooms of Mushroom Mall. Soon, he reached two doorways for the bathrooms, one labelled M and one labelled W. Mario suddenly came sprinting down the hallway in a hurry, clutching his stomach tightly as ran straight past Wario and into bathroom with the M label. Wario looked up at the signs above him. In his mind, M stood for Mario, while W stood for Wario. He chose the W bathroom on his right and walked inside, whistling. A screech came from behind the door, and a Yoshi with a police cap ran straight inside the bathroom, soon dragging a knocked-out Wario out with him.

**IN THE MUSHROOM COURT LATER THAT DAY...**

"That's how I ended up here." Wario muttered, his hands cuffed while he sat on the benches outside the the main courtroom.  
"Yeah, that's also what happened to me as well." said his brother, Waluigi.  
"Same here." Said Wiggler.

End.


	8. Cookie Panic

**Some things that run through Zackovic's head.**

**Cookie Panic**

Yoshi walked down the stairs of Toad's house. He had been upstairs playing Toad's Wii, but when his stomach started grumbling, he knew it was time for a snack.  
"Ugh! This doesn't look edible." He heard Toad complain from the kitchen. He walked inside and saw Toad about to toss an old, stale cookie into the trash.  
"AAAH!" Yoshi shoted in horror. "Toad, whatever you do, don't drop the cookie." He pleaded.  
Toad sighed and dropped the cookie in the trash can.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Yoshi yelled. "COOOOOOOKIE!" He crouched over the trash can, where the cookie now lay, slightly crumbled.  
"Cookie, speak to me!" Yoshi cried. "Are you still edible?" He looked up and found Toad holding a second cookie. He gasped and his eyes grew large and watery.  
"It's a miracle! Cookie has a twin!" He said in awe.  
"Dude, the old cookie had gone stale." Toad said. "Besides, it was just one cookie. It's not the end of the world."

End.


	9. Awesome Elevator

**I should really update more often.**

**Elevators**

Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi were hanging out like buddies at the outside of Toad Town, just hanging out like friends. Then, they saw a waist-length wall, and Mario leaned over to his brother and told him one of his new ideas.  
"Let's do that trick we've been working on." He said to Luigi with a wink.  
"Sure." Luigi smiled.  
Yoshi and Toad overheard the conversation. "What's up?" Toad said.  
"Wait and see." Luigi said with a smile.  
Luigi and Mario took their places behind the wall.  
"First up: Stairs." Mario said. He and Luigi walked sideways, bending down slightly as they took a step. Yoshi nodded, impressed.  
"Second:" Luigi said, getting back up. "Escalator." Luigi and Mario took steps again, this time bending more slowly. "Cool." Toad remarked.  
"Thrid:" Mario said. "Elevator." He and Luigi now went straight down, slowly. "Finally:" Luigi pointed upwards like a guy with an idea. "The AWESOME elevator." He and Mario went straight down. Unfortunately, both Yoshi and Toad got distracted by an event that had just happened inside the town, and went to go check it out.  
Mario and Luigi popped back up from behind the wall. Now, Luigi was wearing red and Mario was wearing green.  
"Awesome!" Mario cheered quietly. Then he noticed Yoshi and Toad were no longer looking. He sighed.  
"Luigi, how come no one ever sees the Awesome elevator?"

**END**


	10. Never invite Bowser to MArioKart

**I'm starting to think these stories are getting ignored. :(**

NEVER invite Bowser to MarioKart.

Mario held Peach in his arms as he ran over lush, green hills, a sinister castle burning in the background, with a very angry roar echoing from inside. Mario didn't stop until the castle was completely out of sight. He laid Peach down gently on the grassy, flowery field, then laid down on the grass himself, exhausted. Peach smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Mario." She said.  
Mario returned the smile, though his face was clearly tired. "No problem."  
"I'm glad we're safe from Bowser. I never want to see that horrible, power-hungry monster ever agin." Peach added.  
Mario laughed, first with happiness, then it dropped, becoming slightly nervous. He suddenly found it very hard to meet Peach's eyes. "Um...yeah, me too." He fiddled with his shirt collar.

A few days later, Mario and Peach were go-karting at Mario Circuit 64 with their friends, when Bowser showed up, revving his own go-kart.  
Peach stared at Bowser with pure anger.  
"What are you doing here?!" She shouted.  
Bowser raised his arms defensively. "I got invited to race." He explained.  
Peach turned her attention to Mario, who was right beside her, sweating and his eyes darting nervously.  
"**YOU INVITED HIM GO-KARTING?!**" Peach screamed angrily at him.  
Mario turned red and tried to shrink himself into his kart.

End.


End file.
